scarletversefandomcom-20200214-history
Novayan space initiatives and projects
Novaya (be it the Novayan Commonwealth or the Confederation of Novayan States) has been a major participant in the Space Race, which saw the establishment of interplanetary colonies and construction of space stations orbiting the planets and moons. List of partners Africa/Afronenda *Algeria *Avraland *Egypt *Ghana *Kenya *Morocco *Nigeria *Tunisia *Uganda *Zambia America/Amerigo North America/North Amerigo *Confederate North American States *Folaisia *Haiti Central-Latin America/Central-Latin Amerigo *Aztec Empire *El Salvador *Incan Empire *Mayan Kingdom South America/South Amerigo *Argentina/Neue Zeitschland *Chile/Mercheria *Peru *Venezuela Asia/Atelansia *Nroth Korea/West Yuokna *Cochinchina *Kampuchea *Kurdistan Europa/Europe *German Empire/Zeitschen Empire *Hispanian Empire/Kingdom of Spain *Kingdom of Ipseria *Liberland *Duchy of Romagna *Republic of Venezia Others *Blue Origin (Blue Origin, LLC) *SpaceX (Space Exploration Technologies Corp.) *International Union/United Nations List of space initiatives *New Soil Initiative: The New Soil Initiative is the first Novayan space initiative passed and the response to the turbulence of the Cold War and fears of a devastating nuclear war that would render the world uninhabitable. It calls for the establishment of the Novayan Space Agency, joint research with the Western Bloc and Communist Bloc on space-based projects, and the construction of a rocket and lander with which a moonbase, which would be developed and expanded into a colony, will be established to preserve the human race. This iniative saw the establishment of the first moonbase, New Sovereign. It is the precursor to the New Home Initiative but also the catalyst for the start of the expanded Space Race. *New Home Initiative: The New Home Initiative is an extension of the New Soil Initiative where plans have been made for the construction of new rockets, landers and modules. As part of the New Home Initiative, an education plan is set in motion where education spending is doubled and where scholarships were expanded to students seeking a science or engineering degree. It also calls for the establishment of eight more moonbases which would receive landers and modules, alongside construction equipment and materials, that will help aid in the development and expansion of the nine moonbases. The New Home Initiative saw the eight moonbases established and manned. **Nine Colonies Initiative: An extension of the New Home Initiative, the Nine Colonies Initiative involves the development and expansion of the nine moonbases through the delivery of construction materials and equipment to the nine moonbases. *Orbital Homes Initiative: The Orbital Homes Initiative is a space initiative involving the construction of space stations - residential, commercial or industrial - with commercial space stations serving as posts for the transfer of colonists, resources and supplies to and from the colonies and Novaya. **Horizontal Flight Initiative: An extension of the Orbital Homes Initiative, the Horizontal Flight Initiative calls for the research and development and construction of a new kind of shuttle that would allow for the transfer of people, resources and supplies to and from the colonies and Novaya without having to use rockets, leading to cooperation with companies interested in it. This initiative heralded the spaceplane. SpaceShipOne is an experimental spaceplane born from the Horizontal Flight Initiative. *Helping Hand Initiative: The Helping Hand Initiative is a Novayan space initiative involving its close allies. Because none of its allies were involved in the Space Race or lack space programs, Novaya decides to help its allies in creating their own space programs. The plan calls for student exchange programs between Novaya and its allies, providing advice on the allocation of funds to a space project, improving their living standards and passing reforms, and heavy incentives for Novayan companies to invest in Novaya's close allies. **White Guard Initiative: The White Guard Initiative is a component of the Helping Hand Initiative involving Transamur. **Roma-Savoy Initiative: The Roman-Savoy Initiative, also known as the Pasta-Bistro Initiative or the Venice-Rome Initiative, is a component of the Helping Hand Initiative involving Romagna. **Blazing Sun Initiative: The Blazing Sun Initiative is a component of the Helping Hand Initiative involving Kurdistan. **Southern Cone Initiative: The Southern Cone Initiative is a component of the Helping Hand Initiative involving Peru and Argentina/Neue Zeitschland. **Northern-Center Initiative: The Northern-Center Initiative is a component of the Helping Hand Initiative involving Haiti, Venezuela, El Salvador and Peru. ***Ancient Initiative: The Ancient Initiative is a component of the Northern-Center Initiative and a sub-component of the Helping Hand Initiative involving the Aztec Empire, Incan Empire and Mayan Empire. **Teutonic Knights Initiative: The Teutonic Knights Initiative, also known as the Army With A State Initiative, is a component of the Helping Hand Initiative involving the German Empire/Zeitschen Empire. **Democratic People's Mandate Initiative: The Democratic People's Mandate Initiative, also known as the True Korean/Yuoknan People's Mandate and Initiative, is a component of the Helping Hand Initiative involving the Democratic People's Republic of Korea/Democratic People's Republic of Yuokna. **Indochina Initiaitve: The Indochina Initiative is a component of the Helpign Hand Initiative involving Kampuchea and Cochinchina. **Iberium Initiative: The Iberium Initiative is a component of the Helping Hand Initiative involving Portugal and Hispania. **Liberland Initiative: The Liberland Initiative is a component of the Helping Hand Initiative involving Liberland, a micronation. **Gray Wolf Initiative: The Gray Wolf Initiative is a component of the Helping Hand Initiative involving Zebrian Yugozaprajina. **Snowy Owl Initiative: The Snowy Owl Initiative is a component of the Helping Hand Initiative involving Folaisia **Stallion Initiative: The Stallion Initiative is a component of the Helping Hand Initiative involving Avraland. **Andean Condor Initiative: The Andean Condor Initiative is a component of the Helping Hand Initiative involving Mercheria. **African/Afronendan Initiative: The African/Afronendan Initiative is a component of the Helping Hand Initiative involving certain African/Afronendan nations with space programs, initiatives or observatories. *Starlight Project: The Starlight Project is a space project involving cooperation with corporate bodies with interests in spaceflight and space colonization, be they private or public. Novaya's doubts of trusting corporate bodies initially prevented any joint projects but those doubts were gone once the Novayan government caught wind of corporate bodies (such as SpaceX and Blue Origin) having similar interests in space-based projects, leading to the formation of the Starlight Collaborations Project, shortened as the Starlight Project. The project calls for the lowering of the costs of access to space, the development of spaceflight mission infrastructures and interplanetary transportation infrastructures, the establishment of new space stations capable of housing as many as hundreds of people, and the eventual colonization of the moons and planets. The project also calls for fully reusable launch vehicles, human-rated spacecraft, on-orbit propellant tankers, rapid-turnaround launch/landing mounts, and local production of rocket fuel on the nearest moons and planets via in situ resource utilization. **SpaceX Collab Initiative: The SpaceX Collaboration Initiative is a joint space initiative involving the Novayan Space Agency and SpaceX, headed by Elon Musk. The SpaceX Collaboration Initiative involves the development of Mars transportation infrastructure in order to facilitate the eventual colonization of Mars/Marsh. The mission infrastructure includes fully reusable launch vehicles, human-rated spacecraft, on-orbit propellant tankers, rapid-turnaround launch/landing mounts, and local production of rocket fuel on Mars/Marsh via in situ resource utilization. **Blue Origin Collab Initiative: The Blue Origin Collaboration Initiative is a joint space initiative involving the Novayan Soace Agenct and Blue Origin, headed by Jeff Bezos. The Blue Origin Collaboration Initiative involves the development of space transportation infrastructure such as assembling rockets and fully-reusable launch vehicles. *Multilateral Initiative: The Multilateral Initiative is a Novayan-planned, UN/IU-led initiative involving the establishment of colonies. It is called the Multilateral Initiative due to the presence and involvement of national and corporate bodies (such as SpaceX and Blue Origin) being involved. Although Novaya is responsible for the creation and planning of the Multilateral Initiative, Novaya is actually subordinate to the United Nations/International Union Office of Outer Space Affairs, Security Council and General Assembly with equal powers and executive authority. List of space projects *Irene Angelina Project: The Irene Angelina Project involves the establishment of colonies on Mars/Marsh and Venus/Celsius. It is named after Irene Angelina, a Germanic queen consort and Byzantine princess. *Dashing Light Project: The Dashing Light Project is a civilian project involving the construction of a starship capable of interplanetary travels. Ion engines will be used as the Dashing Light's form of propulsion. *Mole People Project: The Mole People Project is a civilian project involving the establishment of colonies within a lunar lava tube and a Martian lava tube. *Glacial Stars Project: The Glacial Stars Project is a Novayan military space project regarding the research and development of an orbital kinetic bombardment station capable of launching tungsten rods onto the surface and used for defensive-only purposes. The Glacial Stars Project sparked controversies regarding the use of weapons of mass destruction in space. *Glacial Skies Project: The Glacial Skies Project is a Novayan military space project regarding the research and development of a weaponized satellite equipped with an eigenweapon, used for defensive purposes. The Glacial Skies Project sparked controversies regarding the use of weapons of mass destruction in space. *Two Blinks Project: The Two Blinks Project is a Novayan civilian space project regarding the research and development and construction of faster-than-light (FTL) drives installed within starships. *Ticonderoga Project: The Ticonderoga Project is a Novayan military space project involving the construction of several military space stations dedicated to housing four-six military combat-capable spaceplanes. *Sanctuary Project: The Sanctuary Project is a Novayan-led international project which involves the transportation of refugees and survivors to interplanetary colonies in the case of a devastating nuclear war. The New Worlds, Dashing Light, Mole People, Brave Frontier, and Ticonderoga Projects were connected to the Sanctuary Project. *Brave Frontier Project: The Brave Frontier Project is a Novayan space project which involves the establishment of colonies or moonbases on the moons of each gas giant and on Mars/Marsh and its natural satellites, and the Moon/Runa and Maryuka. *New Worlds Project: The New Worlds Project is a Novayan space project dedicated to the establishment of colonies, moonbases and outposts in a star system nearest to the Sol/Luna System.